


Dany Waits at the Wall

by Jaxon307



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dany POV, F/M, Internal Thoughts, Jon escapes death again, POV First Person, Pining, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon307/pseuds/Jaxon307
Summary: Dany's thoughts and actions when she gets back to the wall, during Season 7 Episode 6, includes a conversation with our favorite redheaded wildling.





	Dany Waits at the Wall

**Dany POV**

I am pushing Drogon to his limits as soon as I saw the raven scroll, I knew I had to get there.

I couldn’t lose him. 

Then I got there and failed.

I could not lose him yet.

I lost my sweetest boy.

My brain is running a million miles a minute, all my thoughts broken and scrambled. 

The weight on my sole hasn’t lifted an inch since I heard that gut wrenching scream. I watched as my son slipped beneath the ice, never to get out again.

I feel the tears that have fallen start to solidify into ice on my face, but I cannot seem to bring myself to care.

Then…

_ How did I lose them both? _

I do not know how long the flight back to the Wall is, it seems like hours but probably didn’t take more than five minutes.

We land in some courtyard of a small castle at the base of the wall.

I let my instincts take over as I disembark Drogon with the rest of the group.

_ We are still missing one? _

I should go back for him.

_ No, he is gone. _

He can’t be gone… I’m not done with him yet.

I shake my head to get my thoughts in order and realize I have been rooted to this spot   
for a couple minutes and people are starting to stare.

_ There is no way this is the end of our story. _

I feel Jorah start to lead me inside.

Everything feels hazy. 

Almost like I am underwater. 

We get into some sort of eating hall, but as soon as we enter, I see all the eyes look towards me at the sound of the door opening, I shake off Jorah`s hands and walk briskly for the door, my footsteps echoing through the room, as the men watch my pounding steps all the way out of the hall. 

I am not running anywhere in particular, I just need to get away from everyone.

I round a corner a run head on into someone’s stomach.

They are huge, and strong.

So much so, he knocks me over.

¨Oh,Yer Grace, sorry bout that.¨

I look up to see a huge redhead towering over me.

¨It's okay,¨ I whisper, my voice so low and broken, I hardly even recognize it, as I scramble back onto my feet.

¨I never got a chance to thank you for coming out to save us,¨ the great redhead   
bellowed in his thick northern accent, it is so thick I can barely understand what he was saying.

I give a small nod of my head back to him on response.

¨I didn't save all of you...¨ I say barely above a whisper.

He lets a big hearty laugh, like he doesn’t have a care in the world and I almost punch him at the sound.

¨You do not need to worry about Jon, Yer Grace. There is zero doubt in my mind that he will come strolling up to those gates here at some point.¨

All thoughts leave my mind at the statement and I am sure I am wearing a shocked expression on my face.

¨I left him as he fell into lake of ice-cold water that was surrounded by a hundred thousand dead men, how the hell could he make it out of that?” I say with some of the fire returning to my voice.

He looked at me undeterred.  

“This isn’t near the top of the times I have seen him look death in the face, tell death to fuck himself, then come back with just a few scrapes as evidence for his troubles.” 

I laugh at the statement. I do not know whether it was the statement, surprise at the bluntness or just some of my emotions boiling over. You can tell that this man doesn’t spend a lot of time with royalty as no one in the right mind anywhere else would swear in my presence so bluntly.

“I once heard a man of the Nights Watch say about Jon Snow, ‘no matter where he goes, no matter how many times he gets cut down, he will stand-up again and he will always come back.’ It has always been true,it what he does and will always do. Not to preserve or extend his life, but because he knows, the world needs him. That’s why the Free Folk follow him...even if he is a southerner.”

“Thank You,” I say simply. 

He nods and leaves down the hallway.

I head outside and head for the crate that I assume goes up the and gets me to the top.

“Take me to the top.”

The man there gives me a nod opens the door I pile inside.

It slowly makes its way to the top and there is one thought I am clinging to.

_ He will always come back. _

I get to the top and stand at a lookout, overlooking the vast forest below.

_ He will always come back. _

That same statement is the only thing keeping the tears at bay.

At some point Jorah comes up behind me but I don't really notice his presence.

Why does he care so much to me? Why is the hope he will return the only thing keeping me from irrecoverable pain, sorrow, and anger?

_ You love him. _

I do not even have the energy to deny it anymore.

_ I should have never let him leave Dragonstone. I should have chained him in the dungeons, he would be mad, but he would at least be alive. _

“It is time to go your grace,” Jorah says from behind me.

No.

_ He will always come back. _

“A little longer,” is all I can manage, as the tears threaten to boil over.

_ You need to get back to civilization. _

I need to leave; my people need me.

The tears start to fall as I take a step back.

_ Maybe he isn’t coming back. _

I turn around and as soon as I hear a horn blow.

“Ranger approaching!” I hear someone bellow.

I Don’t turn around.

It is someone else, do not give yourself hope again.

I hear Jorah exhale heavily, almost in disbelief.

_ He will always come back. _

The gigantic redhead’s voice rings in my ears.

I walk back towards the railing.

_ It can’t be. _

A single black horse is riding towards the gate, with an unmoving black-clad figure on its back.

I turn around and take off running towards the crate.

_ He needs to be alive, I need to see that he is alive. _

When I get to the bottom, I run to the courtyard to see the men dragging what looks like a   
popsicle of the horse.

_ The Night King will pay for the pain he has caused all of us. He will pay for what he has _ _  
_ _ done to us all.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
